Lena Isis
is an Aquos Brawler from Gundalia and part of the Gundalian Agents. She is partnered with Phosphos and is part of Ren's team to infiltrate Bakugan Interspace. Information Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders She first appeared in episode two. She battled alongside Sid Arcale against Dan and Marucho, was beaten by Drago's powered-up JetKor. In episode 5, Ren's team managed to recruit some high-ranked players by using their non-Guardian Bakugan, and lost, thus proving they were powerful players. She and Mason then brought the two kids back to Emperor Barodius and Kazarina in which Kazarina hypnotized the kids. In episode 10, she and Zenet battled Fabia and Avatar Marucho. Lena took the first move, she was clever enough to realize that the second Aranaut was a digital clone, but not that she realized that the Marucho was an avatar not until Ren pushed some little buttons to let Lena and Zenet know that they are battling a clone. In episode 14, her real form was shown during a talk with the Emperor. In episode 17, she and Kazarina fought against Shun, but quickly lost to Shun, while Kazarina lost to both Dan and Shun. She later, she tried to ambush Kazarina after hearing from Gill before their mission that Kazarina would punish her if she lost; Kazarina knew of this, used Lumagrowl to defeat Phosphos, and then disposed of Lena. Ren later apologizes to Lena for her fate, after overhearing Kazarina and Gill's conversation. In episode 23, Sid, Lena, Jesse, and Zenet were shown to not be dead but trapped in Kazarina's Lab, Sid was the only one to escape. In episode 32, she along with Jesse and Zenet were hypnotized by Kazarina. In episode 34, she along with Jesse Glenn and Zenet Surrow were shown briefly, kneeling before Emperor Barodius is about to depart on an invasion to Neathia, still hypnotized by Kazarina. In episode 37, she is shown battling against Jake. However, after Kazarina was taken down by Gill, she returns to her normal state. After the minor battle, she offered to help, along with Jesse and Zenet. Captain Elright accepted their help, and she is now part of the battle that will take place against Emperor Barodius. In episode 38, She and Phosphos are shown hiding behind Neathian buildings. She was about to use the ability "Gorgon Viper" when Phosphos was defeated by Phantom Dharak. Then she, Zenet and Jesse reunite again with Mason and Nurzak. In episode 39, she leaves with Ren, Mason, Zenet, Jesse and Nurzak and they all head back to Gundalia. Bakugan * Aquos Phosphos (Guardian Bakugan) * Gold Terrorcrest (Battle Gear) * Aquos Gren Trivia * She is quite similar to Kazarina for their scientific knowledge, but she does not have the capability to hypnotize people. * She greatly resembles Nanao Ise from ''Bleach, with similar glasses and hairstyle in human form. * Her last name is very similar to the word oasis. * She and Zenet seem to be friends, probably because they are the only female members of Ren's team. * Her battle style is about strategy, as proven when she uses Phosphos' ability that poisons the opponent. She attacks in hidden ways. * Her last name, Isis, is the name of the Egyptian goddess that represents a good wife and mother, and who also is in control of the underworld along with her husband. * Lena is the only minor Twelve Orders member to not participate in a one-on-one brawl. * She and Mylene Farrow resemble each other; both are minor villians, are Aquos Brawlers, they are smart with a bossy attitude, they are good friends with the eldest of their respective groups (Lena with Sid and Mylene with Volt), their last names are based on Egyptian names and they have blue hair. * She is the only Gundalian and female character who wears glasses, though they are less noticeable in her true form. * Her glasses are Quevedo style glasses. * She has a quiet personality but becomes arrogant when brawling. * Lena, along with Jesse, are the only ones to leave something behind after being disposed of. Lena's glasses are left after Kazarina attacks her and Jesse leaves behind his book. *She may like Mason, because she told him her worries for Sid in Confrontation and in Code Eve she was the most surprised of Ren's group when they saw that Nurzak and Mason Brown were still alive, but she is more surprised for Mason than Nurzak and puts her hand in her chest as she stares at him. *She is good friends with Sid, because she is worried more about Sid instead of thinking about Zenet too. However in the Japanese version, she is worried about both Sid and Zenet. *She and Soon are alike with their battling characteristics, personality, and hair style. Battles Lena has only manage to win four battles. She has been the only Gundalian to not have a solo match. She is smart and can use her abilities to turn the tables on an opponent, but she becomes too arrogant and her plans always backfire. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalians Category:Former Villains Category:Twelve Orders Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Aquos Users